A Councilman's Daughter
by PaigeBrumby
Summary: A 17 year old girl named Kichi is the daughter of councilman Tarrlok. but when finding out that he captured the avatar she can't stand him anymore and runs away. (sorry for the crappy summary) This is my first ever fan-fic
1. Chapter 1: The Runaway

There I lay, in my cozy bed dreaming… Dreaming about what is to come, about the safety of republic city and about my father.

My father is councilman Tarrlok; yes I know he's pretty weird. As I was starting to go deeper into the dream world of my mind, I all of the sudden woke up with a jolt! It was my father tarrlok, standing next to my bed with his hand holding mine.

He stood there quietly for a long period of time with a sad expression on his face. Then suddenly he sighed, he looked at me and then said "Kichi, I would like to bring you with me on a mission"

I sat up and blinked in the dark a bit and then replied "Well you better tell me what this mission is" He slightly chuckled and then said "Of course! Here's what we are going to do"

He lowered his voice to a whisper "We are going to interrogate the avatar first and then we wi" I cut him off

"HOLD IT! Did you say interrogate her? Does that mean you're holding her captive?!" He scratched his head and replied "well uh yes sweetie, she attacked me At my office, what else am I to do but make her my prisoner? Now, you're coming with me if you like it or not!" I got out of my bed and threw on my travelling clothes and backpack

"No dad, I don't think you will be able to make me" I said with a smirk. Quickly, my father raised his hands and stopped me from running, with his blood bending.

"Look kichi! You are not stronger than I and you couldn't possibly overpower me!" I smiled and let out a chuckled "I see my own dad doesn't know much about me, what a shame" I mocked and I bended myself out of his grip and used his blood to push him down,

"There are many things you are yet to know, and it seems I'm a more powerful blood bender than you've ever been!" And with that I quickly ran out my bedroom door, down the staircase, And out into the Cold snow.

"Looks like I just chose the worst time to run away, which is when there is a blizzard" I muttered to myself and quickly plunged into the forest.

Shortly after I ran into the forest, out the door of our home my dad came "KICHI! OH KICHI, Where are you?!" He fell on his hands and knees and cried for a moment, and then he got up in anger, he water bended the snow and threw it around in his fury. I quickly turned away from the scene and stumbled deeper into the snowy forest.

A couple of hours later I made it down the mountain and was far from my home,

And I had made it to the quiet city. Many windows were dark and not many cars roamed the streets, I looked around at the snow covered pavement and walked towards the park.

As I was walking towards an intersection, two metal bending police men Came from around the corner and saw me and quickly told me to halt.

I stopped, scared of what they would do and if they would recognize me. Quickly thinking up a disguise, I pulled my hat down and pulled a scarf across my mouth.

Soon the police arrived and said "Why are you up past curfew? And what's your age and name?" I couldn't come up with a good enough lie, I knew that anyone under 18 has to be inside at this hour and being 17 doesn't count. So without thinking through it too much I quickly ran past them, trying to avoid the Police without blood bending.

But the police immediately wrapped their metal wires around my body, and brought me back to them. "Avoiding arrest eh? Well you'll be set right with the chief when we get back to the station" With the thought of being brought back to my dad starting to become a reality, I decided it'll be better to get away from the police.

I quickly groped with my hands in the air towards their blood and when I felt the water in their body's, I pulled their grip away from me and made them pass out. I quickly ran from the scene and made it to the park, where I found a nice tree to sleep under.

I quickly passed into a tormenting dream about losing my bending, about my dad losing his bending, and republic city being taken over by the Equalist's.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

I woke up when I heard a stick crack, and I looked up and sat up a little bit, and as I looked around, I found what made the sound. I saw a boy rummaging through my pack!

I jumped up and blood bended him and made his head turn around and his wrist hurt, and then I brought him towards me and glared down at him and said "What the hell are you doing with my stuff?! Unless you want me to break your neck you should put back what you stole and leave my things alone!"

The boy gulped and looked me in the eye and choked out the words "Let. Me. Go." And I loosened my grip on his blood.

He went into his bag and brought out a bit of my money, some of my food, and my extra clothing. I took my things back and said a quiet thank you.

I put my things back in my pack and then looked back at the boy and said "So um what's your name? Mine is Kichi and I'm 17"

The boy looked at me and answered saying "I'm Taro and I'm 16" I looked him up and down, realizing how gorgeous he looked and I started blushing and said "Nice to meet you, Taro"

For a while we stood there awkwardly and then I said "Well Taro, I am running away and I was wondering if you would like to join me?" He suddenly smiled and I could tell he was blushing a bit "Would I?" he said excitedly "Of course I would! I would love to go with someone as beautiful as you- I mean, uh I have been on my own for a while and it would be pretty cool to have someone to hang with"

He stuttered, and I giggled at his cute behavior. So I got my things all packed up and we set out as two homeless teens in a big city.

As we were walking down a sidewalk, we looked up and saw a sky bison Headed for city hall and I knew that it had to do with my father. We walked faster away from city hall and towards central station; Where We could rest for a while with other Runaways and Orphans.

When we finally made it to central station, it was late afternoon and was soon to be Sunset. We plumped down against the statue of Zuko and rested as the sun set over the horizon.

We watched the sun go down together and as the sky turned colorful, I felt Taro's clasp mine and I looked at him and he looked at me.

My heart leaped that moment and I started to blush, turning my head away, but he put his hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at him, He brushed away a strand of hair out of my eyes and then finally he spoke "Look Kichi, you are the most beautiful girl I've seen, and one of the most powerful.

Even though I've only spent one day with you, I like you a lot and I want to spend More time with you"

Then we started getting closer to each other and then we closed our eyes and kissed, it was the most magical thing I've ever experienced and I didn't want it to end so soon, so there we were as the sun was going down kissing.

And then the sun was lost over the horizon and we opened our eyes and we both blushed and looked at our surroundings.

I got up and pulled Taro up too and we started walking towards a restaurant. There we ate flameo-noodles together and for a little while we were carefree, nothing mattered but me and him and our noodles.

Then suddenly we realized it was getting late and that if we don't find a place to sleep, we will get caught by police once its curfew again.

So we paid for the dinner and swiftly made it back to the park, and found a bush to sleep in (with the help of the bush selling dude of course)

There we lay down and fell into deep sleep and dreamed of what was to come Tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3: Unsafe

**Sorry about the total cliche-ness of this story but this was my very first fan fiction so there is no point in flaming me on this one since my writing skills got ten times better after this one.**

* * *

Kichi and Taro woke up to a nice bright sunny morning, but they knew something was up.

They saw over on the horizon some grey clouds coming towards republic city, realizing the day might not be so nice after all and that they should get packed up while the weather is pretty.

They soon got their packs on their backs and walked out from their bush and paid the bush selling dude 2 Yuan's for his excellent "hospitality".

As they walked through the park they saw in the sky some flying things that looked very much like blimps and then they realized they were Equalist blimps! "Look Taro! The Equalist's are attacking the city!" I said, and sure enough we soon saw Equalist's come out of the blimps and the metal bending police were coming after the Equalist blimps.

All of this was so frightening and exciting, and without thinking much about the consequences, I clasped Taro on the shoulder and said "Taro my dear friend, we may have no place to go but we have to stop these Equalist's from destroying the city we love, because if we don't then there will be no place for anyone to go!"

He looked at me and kissed me tenderly and said "I will help you. I haven't shown you what I can do but I am a bender like you, I am an earth bender. I will help you defeat the Equalist's, because what they are doing isn't right! It's evil. I will help you because… because I love you"

We both smiled at each other and then we looked towards the nearest Equalist's "Well Taro," I said "let's kick some Equalist ass!" We both ran towards the nearest Equalist and I blood bended him to hold him down and Taro earth bended a cage to hold him in.

And we swiftly took out the next one and more and more, and before we knew it we had a little prison of ten Equalist's all tied up and helpless.

We thought we had won a nice victory in this war, but then we realized that we haven't even nearly damaged the enemy's forces. Before we knew it, we were surrounded by dozens of Equalist's.

I was able to blood bend many of them and they all fainted from it, but when I wasn't looking, one came up from behind and electrocuted me.

I saw Taro scream and run towards me with tears in his eyes, and he killed many of the Equalist's in his fury but he was also electrocuted and then suddenly I passed out and went in and out of consciousness.

I woke up in a cold and dark, barred cell and I looked around and saw Taro unconscious with a gash on his forehead.

I crawled over to him and kissed his cheek and felt his forehead, it was hot with fever. I looked around and saw a sink in the corner of the room and I walked over to it.

I ripped a bit of my blanket that I found in my pack off and I wrapped the fabric around a square rock and poured cold water from the sink on it.

I tore off a bit more fabric and wrapped it around the rock again for more padding. And then I brought my makeshift ice pack over to Taro and put it against his feverish head.

He blinked his eyes open and coughed, and then smiled up at me. He looked around at his surroundings and then looked back at me and said "Kichi, this place is horrible but at least we are here together, and we can comfort each other"

I smiled back at him and kissed him and then I started to cry, I rested my head on his lap and cried and cried. I cried because I might never see my father again, I cried because republic city might be rid of bending forever, I cried because I couldn't find any hope in this world anymore.

I looked up and then said "Have they taken away our bending?" He looked at me with new hope in his eyes "I don't know, maybe they haven't!" He said, and he looked around the cell and found a bit of dirt crumbs on the floor He stood up and tried to move the dirt and it moved,

He rejoiced at his discovery.

And then it was my turn, I looked around for something other than Taro that had blood. Sure enough I found a rat scurrying across the floor. I groped with my mind toward to rats blood and felt it and then I raised my hand up and sure enough the rat floated up with my hand. Amon hadn't taken away my bending!


	4. Chapter 4: An Escape

"Taro, do you know what this means?!" I said, in excitement "What does it mean?" Taro replied.

"It means that we can escape! Now, I have a plan but it may be hard to pull off, and we will have to pull it off before the day ends, because judging from this small window in our cell, it is Still light out and we still have time" I paced back and forth around the room thinking hard about what to do and how to pull it off, and then I remembered, I remembered a book in my father's library that was titled "HOW TO METAL BEND: FOR BEGINNERS" I quickly went through my memories of the book and then realized that this just might work!

I excitedly turned towards Taro and said "I know how we can escape! All we have to do is teach you to metal bend!" Taro looked at me as if I was crazy and he said "How am I supposed to do that?"

I smiled at him and then took a piece of parchment out of my pack and I took out some ink and a brush and I wrote and drew how to metal bend.

When I was finished, I lifted up the parchment and showed it to Taro, saying "First you have to spread your feet apart as if your solid as a rock (or metal in this case) and then try to make this metal coin move with a punching movement"

As I said this I pulled out a medium sized metal coin and placed it on the palm of my hand. After I put the coin in position I told Taro that I believe in him and that I expect him to do it and that he can if he tries hard enough.

Taro took his stance and then he punched the air and tried to move the coin, the coin in my hand vibrated and even slightly jumped, but it wasn't enough.

I encouraged Taro to try again and again he tried. Each time he tried he got the coin to move even more until he completely lifted the coin off my hand and it floated in the air, and with a swift movement he shot it at the wall and created a dent in the metal.

Excited at his discovery, he went over to the metal wall and punched it with all his might, and created a large crater in the wall. I rejoiced at this new achievement and ran over to Taro and hugged him and kissed his cheek tenderly.

And then Taro let go of me and said "Stand right here, I'm going to bust us out of this cell" And I obeyed him. He walked over to the bars of the cell and rubbed his hand across the metal and with a swift motion he pulled open the bars and stepped out.

I was about to shout out and rejoice but he put his finger to his mouth to tell me that now's not the time to celebrate and he beckoned for me to follow him out of the cell and down the hall.

We ran down the long dark hall and as we were rushing past the cells, I heard someone say

"psst" And I walked over to the cell that the noise had come from and looked into it.

In the cell I saw a man dressed in blue and he had his hair pulled back, and as I looked closer I saw that it was my father sitting all alone in the dark looking at me.

I stepped away from the cell in shock, from rage of seeing my father, and pity of seeing him in prison. Taro stood there looking at the two of us and I could tell he saw that the man and I knew each other well.

Finally after a moment of silence, I finally spoke up "Dad, what are you doing here? Why did the Equalist's capture you?" He looked up at me and let out a sigh and said "Kichi, last night Amon came to our house and the area that I was keeping the avatar, and he… he took my bending and captured me" He looked down and I could see that he was very sad that he lost his bending.

I sighed and said "Look dad, I have to go... bye" And then my dad replied saying "Goodbye Kichi… I love you" I turned away from him and muttered "I love you too…" Then me and Taro walked away from the cell and left the hallway.

We reached a door at the end of the hallway and had Taro bend through it. We ran through the broken door and entered Into an entry way and quickly ran out the front door, past the Equalist guards and we were free, and just in time too because as soon as we got out, the sun went down from over the buildings and night had begun.

* * *

**Yes i know that tarrlok was totally not in some kind of prison with a load of other people but this was before i saw that episode, okay?**

**and remember i made this long ago so no hate mail**


	5. Chapter 5: War

Taro and I walked through the streets as dusk deepened and we decided to get some rest in an alley and we slumped down against the wall of an abandoned building and fell asleep.

Suddenly I awoke when I heard some footsteps coming closer and closer to where Taro and I were. Then we saw a girl whom I recognized immediately.

It was my Very own cousin, Zai! I stood up immediately and hugged her and she hugged me back and then I asked her "What the Hell are you doing in republic city? I thought you were off in the fire nation helping around at the royal palace!"

She smiled at me then said "I was given permission to visit republic city for a while, you know, like a vacation.

But now I see Republic city is going to need my help to save it now" I stepped away from here and then Introduced Taro to Zai. "Well Zai, I'd like you to meet Taro my… uh my…"

Then Taro spoke up "Her boyfriend" And I blushed and said "Yeah, my boyfriend" And Zai giggled and then said "Well don't you two make such a cute Couple?!"

We all laughed but then stopped when we saw the sun start to rise and then we noticed smoke all over the tops of the buildings and knew there was no time to sit around and laugh and catch up with each other, we had to act now and quickly.

So the three of us walked out of the alley and as we cautiously walked through the streets we saw airplanes with Equalist Logo's on them whizz over our heads and they were headed towards the docks.

We started to run down the street and behind us Equalist's came out from alleys and started to chase us.

We ran and ran but the Equalist's started to catch up and they took out their Gloves and other lightning devices and then one Equalist threw a device towards me but I dodged it and then I blood bended him so he could pass out and then I moved on to the other Equalist's and we took them all down and then continued running.

We made it near the water and saw over a mile away was the pro bending arena which was now an Equalist rally location. We decided to stay some ways away from the rally and all the people there.

We ran to the docks and saw the United Forces ships broken and smoking and in the distance we saw the Avatar catch the general and hurried away.

We made our way to grand central station and killed twenty of the Equalist's there and then we went to several other areas and ended even more Lives. But our victory wasn't for long because Amon came.

He walked over to us and had his chi blockers hold us down and prevent our bending, and then Amon did it.

He took away Zai's Bending and then moved on to Taro, I watched him and tears welled up in my eyes.

I couldn't let Amon take Taro's bending away. I could feel the chi blockers Effect wear completely off on me and I Blood bended Amon.

At first Amon Was able to be stopped but then he was able to move again, I saw as he turned his head to me and then walked over to me and bent over and said "So, who is your father, girl?"

I looked him in the eye and I said "Tarrlok" And then he looked at me and said "Well, then that must mean that I'm your uncle, doesn't it?" I looked surprised but then I got angry and blood bended Amon with a such a force that He was surprise and I made him rise up in the air and his neck started to twist and I wanted to break his neck but suddenly I felt something new.

My body was being bended and Amon lowered himself to the Ground and he bended me without even moving his hands or breaking a sweat.

He pushed me down and then put his finger on my head and I couldn't bend anymore. He walked over to Taro and took away his bending.

And then Amon Went up into his blimp again and headed To the Equalist rally. I felt so hopeless, we lost, we had all lost our bending and now we were just simple normal people who couldn't bend.

I lay down and sobbed on the cold hard concrete… we had lost everything dear to us.

We Had Lost and we couldn't do anything more to end this war.


	6. Chapter 6: Restoration

We sat there in the streets as tears slid down my face.

Amon is my uncle? I felt so hopeless now, I've never felt this hopeless and I was so sure that we would win this battle. But how could we win when so much evil has been done already?

Suddenly after a long time in silence I heard someone running and I looked up to see a girl running towards us. I stood up and got a good look at her and saw that this girl was from the water tribes and then I realized she looked just like me.

"Kadaira is that you?" I said in astonishment "Where did you run off to? It wasn't really nice of you to leave a poor three year old all alone"

A look of guilt spread across her face and she said to me "I'm sorry Kichi I just couldn't stand being there with dad, being forced to blood bend creatures was just too much for me, I couldn't stand seeing so much pain and also dads punishments were horrible. It seems like dad liked ruling republic city more than me"

I ran to Kadaira and hugged her and then I looked down and tears started to come out of my eyes again and I crumpled back to the ground and Kadaira looked at me and asked "What happened to you Kichi?"

I looked down at the cold hard pavement and I said "Amon is my uncle and he… he took my bending away" Kadaira looked at me and said "Oh Kichi I am so sorry! And the fact that Amon is our uncle is scary"

I nodded my head in agreement and then looked at my poor friends sitting behind me with their heads in their hands and I said "We should get out of here before more Equalist's come, we should find a place to stay" And Kadaira nodded in approval. We went over to Zai and Taro and helped them up and walked to a building with lights on and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a man was standing there and he asked us how he could help us and I answered him saying "We got our bending taken away from Amon and we need a place to stay in" The man welcomed us into his house and gave us some hot soup and tea which we accepted gladly.

We spent the night there and then in the morning we read the water tribe newspaper and it said "Avatar Korra restores bending to people touched by Amon's hands"

I jumped up in excitement and then after showing everyone the paper I said "We could take a trip to the water tribe that Korra is at and we could ask her to get our bending back and we could be happy again!"

Everyone agreed with me and we got a boat that leads to the water tribe and we looked around for Korra and after a while we found her and asked her to restore our bending.

First Zai went up to Korra and she knelt down and let Korra put her hand on her head and chest and then we all watched as Korra's eyes went white and then back to normal.

Next it was Taro's turn, He stepped up there and Korra Restored his bending just like how she Restored Zai's. And then it was my turn to get my bending back.

I walked up to her and bowed down and said "Korra, I'm sorry about everything my father and uncle have done to you" and Korra looked at me slightly confused and she asked "But what did they do that was so wrong?"

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I said "my father is tarrlok and my uncle is Amon". Everyone gasped and Korra smiled at me and said "You and your family members have been forgiven" and then she restored my bending and just to test if my bending was back I saw a snow wolf and I raised my hand a little and the wolf was raised in the air and then I slowly lowered it back to the ground and I hugged Korra and I said "Thank you so much"

We all had our bending restored and everything was okay and happy. Taro and I got engaged a little bit later and I became pregnant with our first child.

Zai went back to the fire nation and was promoted to be a royal guard of the fire lord. Kadaira and I decided to spend time together more often and she helped take care of my kids. And we all lived for a long time to the end of our days. And we are forever thankful for what Korra did.

The End

* * *

**Hope you liked reading my very first fan fiction! sorry if it was crappy but i assure you that my other fan fictions are well written. i would appreciate any suggestions/constructive criticism/compliments/etc**


End file.
